marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf
|gender = Male|DOD = |clearance = |affiliation = Team America Diablos (formerly) Savage Skulls (formerly) Stark Industries (formerly) (formerly) (formerly)|status = Alive|tv series = Team America (13 appearances) Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (3 appearances)|actor = Clayton Cardenas|image = Wolf.jpg|movie = Avengers: Endgame|comic = Avengers: Endgame Prelude - Thunderiders|relatives = }} Born in Harlem, New York City, Wolf (real name unrevealed) 'grew up as an orphan in the Barrio, giving him a very strong and aggressive personality. He had few friends, save for his fellow bikers. He was a motorcycle gang leader before joining Team America. Biography ''To be added... Personality Wolf is a loner and a sullen and distant individual. He brings an undercurrent of tension to the group, and always seems to be on the verge of quitting. He openly scorns the idea of Team America but, in many ways, he sees it as the family he never had. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Gestalt Telepathy: '''Wolf shares a mental link with the four other Team Americans. The five of them can project their collective physical skills, strength and knowledge into another person without diminishing their own abilities in anyway. * '''Empathy: In addition to his telepathy, Wolf has limited empathic abilities. He is able to sense the feelings, sensations and emotions of other people to a limited degree. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Wolf is immensely strong, able to lift an approximately 400 lb motorcycle over his head, and a proficient street fighter. He has been shown overpowering large groups or individuals with relative ease. * Expert Stunt Rider: Wolf is an expert motorcycle stunt rider. He is also the fastest flat out racer of Team America. * Multilingual: Wolf can speak both English and Spanish. Equipment Weapons * Chain: A simple, industrial high-tensile chain that can also be used as an effective weapon in battle. Wolf used it during his initiation into the Savage Skulls. * MAC-10: A semi-automatic pistol, it was used by Wolf to kill Agent Sanzetti when he attempted to kill Elsie Carson's family. Vehicles * Team America Super Stunt Chopper: '''Wolf regularly uses one of Team America's Super Stunt Choppers. * '''Team America Super Stunt Dirt Bike: '''Wolf regularly uses one of Team America's Super Stunt Dirt Bikes. * [https://marvel-cinematic-universe-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Team_America#Vehicles '''Team America Super Stunt Dirt Buggy]: '''Wolf used Team America's Super Stunt Dirt Buggy during the Team's Rocky Mountain race. * [https://marvel-cinematic-universe-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Team_America#Vehicles '''Team America Super Stunt Dirt Buggy Mark II]: 'Wolf used the Super Stunt Dirt Buggy Mark II during the Team's race in the Sahara Desert. * 'Marauder's Super Stunt Chopper: Wolf used the Marauder's motorcycle when it was temporarily left to the Team by the Marauder. Facilities * Wrench's Winnebago: A custom-built recreational vehicle owned by Wrench. Throughout their career, it has served on and off as the Team's headquarters. * Team America Headquarters: To be added * New Avengers Facility: To be added Relationships Allies * Team America ** James McDonald/Honcho ** Winthrop Roan, Jr./R. U. Reddy ** Luke Merriweather/Cowboy ** Leonard Hebb/Wrench ** Georgianna Castleberry * Diablos - Former Motorcycle Club * Avengers ** Steve Rogers/Captain America ** Anthony Stark/Iron Man † - Former Employer ** Thor ** James Rhodes/War Machine ** Scott Lang/Ant-Man ** Sam Wilson/Falcon ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch ** Bruce Banner/Hulk - Former Teammate ** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Phil Coulson ** Daisy Johnson ** Melinda May ** Leo Fitz ** Jemma Simmons * Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider - Temporary Enemy * Masters of the Mystic Arts ** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange ** Wong * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Peter Quill/Star-Lord ** Drax the Destroyer ** Mantis ** Nebula ** Groot ** Rocket Raccoon * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Golden Tribe ** T'Challa/Black Panther ** Shuri * Dora Milaje ** Okoye * Jabari Tribe ** M'Baku * Wakandan Royal Guard * Border Tribe * Brunnhilde/Valkyrie * Aragorn * Korg * Miek * Pepper Potts * Hope van Dyne/Wasp * Gamora (time-traveled version from 2014) * Einherjar * Ravagers ** Kraglin Obfonteri * Howard the Duck Enemies * HYDRA ** Supreme Hydra * Savage Skulls * Hammer Industries * Aida † * Watchdogs ** Anton Ivanov/Superior † * A.I.M. * Thanos † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Nebula † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Black Order ** Ebony Maw † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Proxima Midnight † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Corvus Glaive † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Cull Obsidian † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Chitauri (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Leviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Chitauri Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) * Outriders (time-traveled version from 2014) * Sakaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) Appearances External Links Category:Heroes Category:Team America (TV series) Characters Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Telepaths Category:Stark Industries Employees